The purpose of this study is to determine the tolerance and effects of R-met Hu IL-2 (ala-125) and tumor-infiltrating lymphocytes that have been activated in vitro with anti-CD-3 and expanded with r-met Hu IL-2 (ala-125) in patients with hypernephroma or melanoma refractory to standard therapy.